User talk:Demi-hunter13
Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Claim Can you check this?: Broken Covenant/Madonna Klein? Hydro sent me. "I Never Let My Best Friend Do Stupid Things...Alone."~Kattentine 23:53, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hm.. I kinda think something's missing but...it seems alright for me already o.o Also, UP's forms came out ;~; Re: Will you take it?O.O I'm kinda terrified >.<" My math and filipino is like >.> Re: YOU HAVENT STUDIED?!O.O OM >.< Well, I'm the same thing, sort of. II studied but nothing goes in ._. I need a plunger or a battering ram XD Nu course? Prang nahihirapan ako dito eh :/ I'll take com sci or business but :/ I really want law pero prang la Re: Mrn b com arts?O.O Wow. >.<" You have to pass a talent test with that Re: Slr and well, my school is giving them out to us o.o But..we have to get it or print it online in UP's page. Also, you'll do well :)) Kaw p! >.> Don't worry. Drawing's hell. Hm, actually, I think you can :) If they want something? Show them the wiki and be like, "Heck, I arrange these on a daily basis. If you want someone with determination and OCD, you got no one else better than me." ;) Trust me. You're just awesome XD Re: Hahaha *squeeze* I am? >.<" Man, I don't wanna give you diabetes. My characters have to take up from someone right?:)) Hm, roleplaying is considered acting too. right? X)) Just checking... If claims haven't been worked on for more than a week, but there is no deletion deadline on the claim, can it still be deleted? Re: But doesn't it count? I mean you do have to write the actions and think of them :) Not everyone can have them naturally. Re: Sure :)) Who and who? Also, IKR?!>.<" IM LIKE DYING. Since I'm so oily, I'm now Fried. Re: Hm, for either of the two O.O I prefer using Cody XD He's got a newAsian model since I can't find untaken caucacian guys that scream him >.> Re: Meh, he's got worse coming XD Haha! Re: I wanna use the WB and see DongHae's face please :)) It's calming XD Re: Oh, this one. Sure :) In the meanwhile, could you post first on Cody? I'll check it out now HI! Uhmm, just confirming, I thought we were going to meet now right? I'll be in chat. Re: Hrmmm..... Thats strange. XP i had hydro check it as well and he said it looked fine to him (but then again, everybody has their own opinions...) well if u figure it out please let me know and i'll fix it like that *snaps her fingers... Or at least she tries to >.<* V3! Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. The cabin door is flanked by two hellfire torches on each side, it lacks any sort of handle, since it becomes intangible when touched by a child of Hecate. Inside, the cabin walls are lined with bookshelves. These books educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages. Glowing Orbs serve as the cabin’s main light source. There is a main closet, filled with cauldrons and many potion ingredients. i find saying exactly where the closet is unnecessary :/ also on the lampade thing, nymphs are just servants so it's not out of place. we could just say hecate commanded em to. oh and on pandy's claim, i remembered there was an issue in 4th period and now I can't f*cking remember it -_-, kinda sorry about getting pandy to bug ya bout it, with bach inactive and almost everyone with admin rights is in AD where they can use the "not my dept" excuse. so you're the only one to turn to get BC Claims through atm :/. sorry if i sounded kinda pissed btw ;~; p.s i'm pretty sure the issue with pandy's claim is that circe never leaves her island, correct? like i'm pretty sure that's it :/ Deeeeelete These are claims that need to be deleted :) *Claiming:Camp/Adeline_Jacobs *Claiming:Camp/Dalton_Wilson *Claiming:Camp/Summer_Llanders *Claiming:Camp/Bergen_Blunt *Claiming:Camp/Adrian_Black *Claiming:Camp/Thorne_Williams *Claiming:Camp/Septimus_Riddle *Claiming:Camp/Rosemary *Claiming:Camp/Crystal_Artsworth *Claiming:Camp/Lucy_Jackson *Claiming:Camp/Lilyana_Moroon *Claiming:Camp/Linda_Hay *Claiming:Camp/Angela_Miranda im semi-active now :] Hello der, So remember when I said I won't be contributing to this wiki anymore... Well, I've changed my mind. I wont be able to participate too often, but i will in general occasions. Thats because of school and stuff.. Hope you understand! ._. Demiiiiii :D can I make an deer animal spirit? ._. Left or not? Hi Demi! Well, my newb, Patrick has been inactive for quite some time now, so I wanted to know if he's marked as left or not. How can I know? Could u help me plz? Thanks Re: Oh!>.<" Sorry...I cant txt, no load;however, i didnt get your text too ^^" Tama b? Is it the 09321899***? Re: Oh no! What I meant was that was my number XD Re: Yeap :)) MY phone has been crazy lately and won't let me receive some msgs -o-~~ Re: That's good >.<" I'd die with these claims ;~; Also, pandy nomed herself for admin :) Vote? Re: Oh, two to three days ago. I voted since we really needed admins and the bc claims arent checked. Soon, we both have school and entrance exams. Re:Newb So is it fine for me to take a new newb right?